La Pomme amère
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: De toute façon, ça ne peut pas ne pas finir mal. -DrakeBelmer-


_Les gars, ça faisait longtemps hein? Ahem. Je ne suis pas très sûre au niveau des âges de Belmer et Drake, j'ai un peu de mal en maths. Mais t'es pas obligé de me tuer pour ça hein. OuO'_

_Pour l'anecdote, le titre vient d'une expression allemande qui est cool _-comme Dave-_ et que je vais pas vous expliquer là parce que la madame du CDI voudrait bien que je dégage du PC. Is si vous avez que ça à foutre, j'ai remis des titres d'autres fictions dans cet OS. Je donne de ma tarte au slime à celui qui winne._

* * *

C'était presque un rite. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le même navire, North et East Blue s'entrechoquaient en vagues douces. Drake, encore une jeune recrue, aimait la voix chaude de Belmer, quand passionnée par son histoire, pouvait parler pendant de longues heures. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, une nouvelle fois dans une cabine étroite, prêts à se raconter les histoires des autres mers. Peut être la promiscuité de leurs deux corps avait forcé la langue de Drake à se délier, mais pour la première fois, il se transformait en véritable conteur et non en simple compagnon de causette :

_« Il existe une légende, au nord de North Blue, là où le froid est tel que les crachats gèlent avant d'atteindre le sol pour s'éclater en morceaux clairs. Il y avait un prince, comme toujours dans ce genre de récits. Il n'était ni bon ni mauvais, ni beau ni laid, ni malin ni bête. Il n'était que prince. Un prince parmi tant d'autres._

_Pourtant, un jour il lui arriva quelque chose qui le sortit de sa monotonie altière, sinon mon histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Il était sorti chasser, une activité bien normale sur ce côté de la mer. Il neigeait, comme toujours, et rien ne laissait penser à quoi que ce soit de nouveau. Il laissait son faucon le guider et, la neige brouillant peu à peu les pistes, se retrouva seul au milieu de la taïga. Le vent glacial lui mordait les os avec avidité, le grignotant de toutes parts._

_C'est à ce moment là que son histoire change. Alors qu'il se serre contre sa monture pour avoir un peu plus chaud, il aperçoit une silhouette au milieu des flocons. Elle est grande et semble danser, comme si elle ne voyait pas la neige étendre sa couverture blanche sur elle. Le prince se rapproche, pour mieux la voir. Tout à coup, il n'a plus froid, il ne voit plus rien d'autre que cette femme qui danse. Le mal est fait, il l'aime. Il vient à elle, hypnotisé par ses gestes gracieux. Elle ne le voit pas d'abord, trop concentrée et ne sent sa présence alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'arrête et le fixe de ses grands yeux d'eau claire. Il entend son cœur pulser, son sang tourner en rond. Il s'entend mourir._

_Elle franchit la distance qui les sépare de son pas léger. Il entend son cœur le marteler, son sang tourbillonner. Il entend son agonie._

_Elle l'embrasse. Et il meurt._

_Il est mort._

_Son corps ne fut retrouvé qu'au retour de la belle saison, près du cadavre de son cheval, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il ne comprit jamais que celle dont il s'était épris n'était qu'une des fille de la Faucheuse, celle dont les ravages sont plus profonds que ceux de sa sœur la Peste ou de son frère le Choléra, ou même de Discorde, sa tante. Elle se présentait sous le nom d'Amour. »_

Drake passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux, évitant de croiser le regard de son interlocutrice. D'habitude, elle réagissait vite, enchaînant sur une autre anecdote de sa mer. Mais elle se contentait de caresser distraitement son crâne rasé, les yeux dans le vide. Elle se leva et s'accouda au mur derrière elle pour s'allumer une cigarette. Elle ne prononça pas un seul son avant que ses lèvres ne la brûlent. Lentement, sans prendre la peine de mastiquer, mesurer ses pensées que ses mots auraient suivis jusqu'au bout du monde.

« C'est une déclaration d'amour ? »

Elle écrasa ce qui restait de son bâton de tabac contre la paroi. La pièce embaumait sa pesante odeur empreinte de nicotine, enveloppée de son nuage de fumée.

« Oui. »

Drake entendait son cœur pulser, son sang tourner, l'orage mécanique qui grondait. C'était déjà une petite mort.

La grande mort n'était pas pour lui. Elle était pour celle de l'Est. Il serait seul à manger la pomme amère de ses souvenirs,si ce n'est ces bouffées de tabac imaginaires que sa mémoire lui recréait, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était à côté de lui, écoutant son histoire. Mais il ouvrait les yeux et découvrait, avec un sourire triste l'océan du Nouveau Monde qui grognait contre la coque de son navire. Derrière les murs de ses pupilles, les larmes perlaient, puantes de tristesse. Et pourtant, jamais il ne pleurerait ailleurs que dans les eaux de l'Est.

Il était temps de partir.

* * *

C'était bien, n'est ce pas Schtroumpf Tailleur? MA-GNI-FI-QUE ma Schtroumpfette. Tout va bien les gars, tout va bien. Motherfukin' bien même.


End file.
